Dibujos Animados
by mfmp
Summary: James y Sirius no entienden por qué Remus nunca los invita a su casa.


Remus nunca había pensado en invitar a nadie a su casa. Primero, estaba lo de su _condición_, que más que hacerlo evitar que gente fuera a visitarlo, le hacía evitar conocer gente de buenas a primeras: nadie quiere ser amigo de un Niño Lobo… Pero ni a James ni a Sirius ni a Peter sabían que era un hombre lobo, así que eso no importaba mucho de momento.

La otra razón, más superficial y que lo hacía sentir muy mal consigo mismo era que le daba vergüenza el ser tan pobre. James siempre los invitaba a su casa, y a Remus le daba pena, porque la humilde morada de los Lupin se veía como un verdadero vertedero a su lado.

Usualmente, Remus no pensaba demasiado en las dificultades económicas de su casa, porque siempre había qué comer, y nunca pasaban frío pero, en su opinión, estaban muy lejos de poder recibir visitas y atenderlas como Dios manda. No vivían en la miseria, pero no tenían suficiente dinero para cambiar los muebles cuando ya se veían muy usados, ni para comprar cortinas nuevas cuando las viejas se rasgaban (cuando él las rasgaba), ni para pintas las paredes todos los años, o cambiar la vajilla agrietada… No, ciertamente la casa Lupin no estaba en condiciones de recibir visitas.

Pero un sábado durante su segundo verano en Hogwarts, mientras veía los dibujos animados en la televisión, un golpe impaciente llamó a su puerta.

—Remus, hijo —llamó su madre desde la cocinita— ¿podrías abrir?

Remus respondió que sí ausentemente, con la mirada aún perdida en el aparato. Al abrir la puerta, sin embargo, su mente se alejó del todo de las comiquitas.

James y Sirius esperaban en el portal, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Detrás de ellos, los señores Potter sonreían con ternura al joven mestizo.

—Buenos días, Remus… —comenzó a decir la mamá de James, pero su hijo la interrumpió.

—¡Vinimos de visita! —exclamó James, emocionado, lanzándose sobre el atónito muchacho.

Sirius soltó una carcajada y se abalanzó sobre los otros dos.

—Pero… —repuso Remus, con los ojos abiertos como platos y sonrojándose terriblemente al recordar que estaba en sus pijamas más cómodas pero más raídas frente a los Potter.

—Buenos días.

La madre de Remus se unió pronto al grupo, sonriendo amablemente.

—Un placer, señora. Charlus Potter, para servirle —se presentó el padre de James, impecable en una túnica escarlata, tendiéndole la mano.

—Roseline Lupin, el placer es mío —tomó su mano brevemente, abriéndose paso entre los niños.

—Disculpe que irrumpamos así, —comentó la madre de James— pero este par de diablillos no nos dejaba en paz. Nos dijeron que Remus los había invitado.

—Yo no los invité —pensó Remus, lanzándoles una mirada mordaz a sus amigos. Estos sonrieron aún más.

—Ah, bueno, pasen, niños… —rio la mamá de Remus.

James y Sirius no se hicieron esperar y, agarrando a Remus cada uno por un brazo, se adentraron en la humilde casita.

—¿Desean una taza de té? —convidó a los adultos.

Los Potter aceptaron la invitación con una sonrisa y entraron detrás de los niños, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez que Remus se percató que los adultos estaban distraídos en la cocinita (suspirando, al ver que el mesón estaba sucio de harina y que en el armario de la entrada no había espacio suficiente para que los Potter pudieran colgar debidamente sus capas), se volvió hacia los dos muchachos ante él.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—Pues que nunca nos invitas, y teníamos curiosidad de ver como es la casa de alguien que tiene familia Muggle —respondió James, con la mirada inspeccionando cada rincón.

—¡Nunca habíamos visto nada así! —añadió Sirius, reparando en las lámparas de bombillo incandescente— Es increíble…

Remus se sentía muy apenado, porque las paredes no estaban pintadas, y la madera estaba vieja y manchada de años y años de té derramado. Esperó unos momentos, mientras James y Sirius seguían mirando, murmurando y señalando, objeto tras objeto, las pocas pertenencias de los Lupin.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó James, señalando al televisor.

Remus les explicó lo mejor que pudo, y les comentó que estaban pasando los dibujos animados.

—¡Ooh, genial! —exclamaron al unísono, y no perdieron tiempo en sentarse a mirarlos.

Remus suspiró y se sentó con ellos.

James y Sirius estaban completamente fascinados con el aparato, y Remus se fue relajando gradualmente hasta que, como ellos, se olvidó de todo a su alrededor y se concentró en la pantalla.

Un tintineo de porcelana los distrajo. La señora Lupin llevaba una bandeja con té y galletas para los niños. Remus vio como a Sirius y a James se les iluminaba los ojos y daban las gracias, tomando rápidamente una taza y una galleta cada uno, y como, detrás de su madre, los padres de James probaban el pastel que su madre había preparado la noche anterior.

—Roseline, este es el pastel más delicioso que he probado en mucho tiempo, ¡te felicito! —exclamó la señora Potter mientras que su esposo, que asentía con la cabeza, se servía otro trozo.

Remus vio a su madre sonrojarse y agradecerles.

James y Sirius también alabaron las galletitas. Roseline les sonrió con ternura.

—Gracias, caballeritos.

Les acarició la cabeza y regresó a la cocinita.

Un par de horas más tarde, los Potter indicaron que era hora de volver a casa. A regañadientes, James y Sirius dejaron de mirar los dibujos animados, se pararon del viejo sofá y se volvieron hacia Remus.

—¡Tu casa es grandiosa, Remus! —dijo James, con una sonrisa honesta.

Remus lo miró sorprendido.

—¿De-de verdad?

—¡Sí! ¡Es genial! —respondió Sirius— No sé por qué nunca nos invitas, si aquí la pasaríamos muy bien.

—Es que… —Remus miró al suelo— bueno, es pequeña y…

James y Sirius se miraron antes de volver los ojos al tercero.

—Oye, Remus… —sonrió Sirius— Prefiero mil veces tu casa al circo donde vivo yo.

—Y a mí me encanta mi casa —aceptó James, agitándose el cabello—, pero allá es muy aburrido todo. Sólo es divertido cuando están ustedes.

—¡Y eso de los dibujos animados es fabuloso! —añadió Sirius, emocionándose.

—¿Podemos venir otro día?

Remus, con las orejas rojas y calientes, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro!

Los Potter le dieron un abrazo a la señora Lupin.

—Muchas gracias por todo, Roseline. —dijo la señora Potter con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido un placer. Vuelvan cuando quieran. —respondió la señora Lupin, entregándole un trozo de pastel envuelto para viaje a un muy sonriente señor Potter.

—¡Muy pronto, sí! —aceptó Charlus.

Sirius, James y Remus acercaron a los adultos.

—Un placer verte, querido. —le dijo la señora Potter, dándole un beso en la mejilla y haciéndolo sonrojar.

—¡Hasta pronto, Remus! —le sonrió el señor Potter.

—Gracias, ¡adiós! —se despidió el pequeño mago, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Nos vemos, Remus! —se despidió James, con un abrazo.

—Oye, Remus. ¿Dan dibujos animados todos los días? —preguntó Sirius.

—No, sólo los sábados…

—¡Pues hasta el sábado!

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

—¡Adiós, Remi!

—¡Gracias por las galletas, señora Lupin!

—¡Y el pastel!

Unos minutos más tarde, la señora Lupin estaba de vuelta en la cocina, tarareando mientras hacía la comida de encargo que le habían pedido para ese día. Remus estaba de vuelta en el sofá viejito y raído, abrazado a su cobija delgadita por el uso, sonriendo tontamente a los dibujos animados, y sintiéndose mucho más liviano que de costumbre.

No podía esperar al próximo sábado, a que volvieran Sirius y James. ¡Ese sábado habría maratón de Los Supersónicos!


End file.
